Bleeding Hearts
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: (Marauder Era) Erin Norton is a vampire. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. An unlikely pair to say the least but a close pair nonetheless. Trusted with the other's secret, and inseparable until they're placed in rival houses. Severus/OC/Sirius Mostly Sev/OC (Goes into movies way later on in possible sequel) (I'm sometimes really bad at summaries and this is one of those times.) [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it's plot or characters. I own my plot, my characters and anything else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Set during the Marauders time. Most things I'll be going off the wikia for when I need to. It will go into the movies/books time period after a while. I had to go back and figure out how old everyone was and what years they would be in since originally I had Bellatrix and Narcissa in the same class and that couldn't happen (Bellatrix wouldn't even be in school then). But I fixed it. So it should all be accurate now.**

 **Sum: (Marauder Era) Erin Norton is a vampire. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. An unlikely pair to say the least but a close pair nonetheless. Trusted with the other's secret, and inseparable until they're placed in rival houses. Sirius/OC/Severus (Goes into books/movies) (I'm sometimes really bad at summaries and this is one of those times. )**

 **Updating/rewriting this (7-9-16) This chapter has been updated.**

A painful howl of a scream pierced the through the silence of the night causing Erin's head to snap in its direction. From her place high in a tree she could see that nearby birds flew away from the source and a few animals scurried away. The trees rustled and branches snapped as something headed her way. There was another strangled howl before a figure fell into view through some bushes. Erin watched with wide eyes as the figure twisted and turned on the ground as it whimpered. She flinched as she heard the loud snap and crack of bones. She couldn't look away as she saw the hair retreat from their body and the overall size of the figure shrink down. With a final cry the figure stopped moving. They lay there, their chest heaving up and down. The way the cool air frosted their breath made them resemble a hard working chimney. After a moment the boy curled up into a ball and began to shiver as a cold night wind hit his bare skin. He looked to be around Erin's age and was very skinny but not unhealthily so. The boy shook violently as he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks. Erin frowned as she watched him as he sobbed. She took off her jacket before dropping it down to him. The boy flinched as it landed a few feet from him. He immediately looked up into the tree and spotted her. Her green eyes seemed to shine slightly, even in the dark. Of course he could see her almost perfectly clear through the dark as she could see him.

"You'll catch a cold." she said quietly as she tilted her head. The boy looked to the jacket, then to Erin then back to the jacket before he pulled it on and covered himself.

"Won't you come down?" he asked as he looked back up at her. Erin smiled and nodded before she stood on the branch. The boy's eyes widened and he stood as well pulling the jacket down to cover himself as best her could. As Erin moved to hang from the branch, before she dropped down, the boy finally noticed how high up she'd been and wondered how she'd even been able to climb that high on her own. Erin landed crouched on the ground with a soft thud. She stood up and brushed any dirt off the pleated skirt of her dark green collared dress. "How…?" The boy breathed out as he looked from the girl to the branch again. Erin smiled and as the boy lowered his gaze back down to her, and caught sight of her teeth, he understood. "You're a vampire."

"And you're a werewolf." Erin said with a nod. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." The boy shook his head.

"Of course not. I-I wouldn't dare… Thank you."

"I'm Erin Norton." she said as she brushed her black hair behind her ear.

"I-I know… we go to school together." He said as he finally remembered where he'd seen her face before. "We're not in the same class but I've seen you around." She nodded; she hadn't recognized him until she'd gotten closer to him, but she didn't remember his name.

"Normally when one gives their name you're supposed to give yours back." Erin pointed out before she sat on the ground.

"Oh- I'm sorry. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." He said as he sat beside her. Erin smiled. "Thank you for…" he pulled her jacket tighter around him.

"You're welcome."

"How are you-? How do you go to school if…"

"I'm only half vampire." Erin explained as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "My father's a vampire but…my mum's a … well my mum's a witch."

"My father is a wizard!" He exclaimed with a grin. "I-I mean _I_ am too! ...Are you?" Erin nodded with a small smile. "This is great." Remus said. "Finally someone else besides my parents know." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I could say the same. Do you know how hard it is having to hide my fangs all the time?" Erin asked with a sigh. "I wish I would lose them already so I could get my grown up fangs." Remus tilted his head.

"Vampires have… baby teeth?" he asked.

"Of course. You do, don't you?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Mine just can't retract like grownup ones do. There's no difference between us."

"Except the whole moon and blood thing." Remus pointed out with a slight smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Erin smiled back with a slight giggle that made his smile grow.

"Yes, except that."

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

"Do you ever… hate yourself?" Erin asked as she kicked the dirt under her swing before she looked up at the other children playing and running around on the playground. Remus frowned and looked at her from his swing.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Cause…I do." she admitted. Remus' frown deepened. Erin glanced over at him briefly. "I know that I'll be accepted, at Hogwarts, for…" she lowered her voice. "being a witch but… people don't like vampires."

"Wizards are different; they're more accepting of… people like us. I mean muggles don't exactly like werewolves either." He said as he looked out at other children.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a vampire." Erin said. Remus looked down at his lap.

"Only sometimes?" he asked.

"It's who I am…but…"

"It wasn't a choice." Remus said. Erin nodded. "You're lucky though…" Erin turned her head to look at him. "Wizards are more accepting of vampires than werewolves. Vampires… you can control yourself… _me_..." he sighed. "My parents and I aren't even sure I should attend Hogwarts…"

"You have to go!" Erin said with wide eyes. Remus looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "I-I can't be alone again. I know about you and you know about me. It'll be so much easier for the both of us."

"But it won't be safe for you, or any of the other students, if I attend." He insisted. "I can't control it." Erin bit her bottom lip. "I want to be there with you, I really do, but I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"But how else will you learn to be a wizard?"

"My father could… home-school me." Remus shrugged before letting out another sigh. "I don't know… this would be so much easier if I were normal." Erin frowned.

"If that's normal what does that make me?" she asked. Remus' eyes widened.

"No-! I didn't mean-! I didn't mean that you weren't…"

"It's okay. I know I'm not normal." she said quietly as she looked down.

"Erie… I didn't mean it like that… You're much more normal than I am." He said. Erin peeked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." She said. "Just…" she looked back down at her hands in her lap. "Please think about going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course." Remus said with a smile. Erin peeked up at him again before she smiled back. "Do you want me to push you?" he asked. Erin's face lit up.

"Okay!" Remus got up and moved behind her as she held onto the chain of her swing. He pushed her gently making her giggle. "Remus?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked as he gave her another push.

"Will you always be my friend?"

"Of course, Erie."

 **So there's the prologue. Let me know what you think so far. Remember this is going to be a Sirius/OC/Severus but not polygamy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it's plot or characters. I own my plot, my characters and anything else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Have: Thank you for being my first reviewer**

 **Updating/rewriting this (7-10-16) This chapter has been updated.**

* * *

Remus looked over at Erin and gave her hand a small squeeze as they walked through the Hogwarts Express train looking for an open compartment. Erin chewed on her bottom lip as she looked around.

"We'll be fine." Remus said to her softly. "Let's find a compartment." Erin nodded, her short hair bobbing as she did so. After a few minutes of searching they still couldn't find an empty compartment. Remus sighed and knocked on a random door before opening it. Three boys inside stopped their conversation to turn to the door. "Um, hello. Would you mind if my friend and I sat with you? There are no other empty compartments."

"Sure." A boy with short light brown hair said.

"Thank you." Remus said. The two came in, Remus closing the door behind them.

"My name is James. James Potter." He said with a smile as he stood. "You can sit by me." He said as he moved aside some empty candy containers then gestured to the space beside him.

"Thank you." Remus said again. "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Erin Norton." Erin gave a small shy wave as she peeked out from behind Remus.

"Sirius Black." The boy with the shaggy brown hair said with a small wave.

"Peter Pettigrew." the last boy said with a small smile. "No need to be scared." He said. "We don't bite." Erin smiled back as the two sat down, Remus next to James who sat across from Sirius and Erin across from Peter. Peter's eyes widened.

"Y-y-your teeth!" He said as he pointed. Erin's eyes widened and she closed her mouth, covering it with her hand before she looked at the other two boys. Their eyes were wide as well. Remus gave Erin's had a squeeze, ready to defend her.

"You're a vampire?" James asked as he stared.

"I thought they were only stories." Sirius said. "Never seen one in real life."

"I thought sunlight burns your kind." James said. Erin flinched slightly and looked down at 'your kind'.

"She's only half-vampire." Remus said. "Sunlight doesn't affect her. It's just uncomfortable for her."

"You're not gunna bite us are you?" James asked her.

"She doesn't bite." Remus said with a frown as he gave the hand he was still holding a comforting squeeze.

"Are you one too?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"No."

"Oh well that's good." James said. Erin frowned sadly, moving closer to Remus as he started to glare at James. "Uh-! Not that there's anything wrong with being a vampire, or a half vampire. You seem like a cute girl- Ah- I mean nice girl." James 'corrected' as he looked away with a smile. Erin smiled slightly which made James grin at her. Sirius over exaggerated an eye roll as Peter chuckled. Remus shook his head slightly.

"So you two obviously aren't related." Sirius said.

"Erin's my best friend." Remus put an arm around her. "We went to school together."

"Ah muggle school. Sure won't miss that." Peter said with a small laugh.

"What house are you hoping to get into?" James asked.

"Well, hopefully the same." Remus said. "But I think Erin might be a Hufflepuff." He teased. Erin nudged him slightly with a smile.

"Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. " Sirius said with a frown.

"My parents were in Gryffindor." James said with a proud smile.

"Both of your parents are wizards?" Erin asked.

"Yeah… why are yours not?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"We're half-bloods." Remus said.

"Me too." Peter said with a small smile. "Just my mum is a witch."

"Mine too." Erin said quietly as she returned his smile.

"I'm a pure-blood." Sirius muttered.

"So… that's how you're a vampire _and_ a witch?" James asked. Erin nodded.

"M-My mum's a witch. My father's a vampire." she said quietly.

"Ah." James said. The group was silent for the next few moments. "Uh, the sweets trolley already came round." he said as he gestured to the candy containers. "But it should be a car or two down if you two want anything. We've uh, heh, already eaten a lot of what we got. You're welcome to what we have left, though." He said motioning to the opened boxes and packages between him and Remus.

"Thank you." Remus said. Erin looked over and saw that there weren't any chocolate frogs left.

"I-I'll go get us something, if you'd like." Erin said as she looked at Remus. He gave her a look that asked 'are you sure?'. When she gave him a smile and a small nod he nodded back.

"Alright then. Chocolate-"

"-Frogs, I know." She said as she stood making him smile.

"Hey, if you don't mind would you get us some more Pumpkin Pasties and a few Liquorice wands?" James asked.

"Could you get me a Cauldron Cake as well?" Peter asked. "Please." He added quietly.

"Okay." Erin said.

"Here." James reached into his pocket before holding out a small handful of coins. "I'll pay for ours." He said with a smile. Erin nodded and he poured the coins into her hand.

"A-Anyone want anything else?" she asked, glancing towards Sirius. He shook his head.

"That's it." James said. Erin nodded again and left the compartment.

The sweets trolley had in fact been two cars down. Erin purchased the requested sweets and a few Blood-flavored lollipops for herself. On her way back she looked out the window at the passing scenery and, since she wasn't looking where she was going, accidentally bumped into a black-haired boy. The red-headed girl beside him gasped as the two fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Erin said as she stood, picking up whatever candy she'd dropped before she offered a hand to the boy. He ignored her hand or didn't see it and stood on his own before brushing off his robes. Erin smiled apologetically to the girl with him. The girl gasped as her eyes widened. The boy put himself between the two when he noticed what the girl had seen. The boy glared at Erin who looked like a kicked puppy as she took a step back. Her eyes started to water and she bit her bottom lip. He stopped glaring as he watched her look down. Before she could move past them and run the girl moved past the boy and smiled at Erin.

"I'm Lilly Evans." she said with a polite smile. She nudged the boy with her elbow.

"Severus Snape." He muttered.

"E-E-Erin Norton." she said quietly as she continued to look down at her feet. "I'm sorry for knocking into you." she said as she glanced at Severus quickly before she moved around the two and fled back to Remus and the others. She pretended not to hear the red head call after her.

As she neared the compartment she heard loud laughter coming from it. She peeked inside to see the four boys talking and laughing. Erin suddenly felt a pang in her chest as she took a step back. She didn't want to ruin the moment they were having by interrupting. She turned to walk away and gasped as she almost bumped into Lily. Severus stood behind her, looking out the window.

"I'm sorry." Lily said. "I just wanted to apologize." Erin frowned in confusion as she tilted her head slightly. "When I saw your... your fangs-… I grew up with stories of-"

"It's okay." Erin said quickly as she looked down. "I know the stories. You think I'm a monster; I'm used to it." She said quietly.

"No-! That's not what I'm trying to say." Lily said with wide eyes. "It just startled me. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine..." Erin said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Erin looked at her to see Lily was genuinely concerned about her feelings. She peeked a glance at Severus to find he was looking at her almost suspiciously. Erin looked back at Lily and forced a smile with her mouth closed.

"Yes. Thank you." she said quietly. The door behind her opened and Remus leaned out. He glanced at Severus and Lily before looking at Erin.

"I was just about to come looking for you." He said. "Are you alright?" he looked at Lily and Severus before he stepped out.

"I'm fine." She said with a nod.

"Lily Evans." Lily said with a polite smile. She looked back at Severus and nodded her head towards the other two.

"Severus Snape." He muttered.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"Well, we'd better get back to our compartment." Lily said. "It was nice to meet you two."

"You too." Erin said quietly as Remus put an arm around her before guiding her back into their compartment.

"Nice you've got everything." James said with a grin. Erin put the sweets down beside him before handing Peter his Cauldron Cake.

"Thank you." He said and she smiled at him before sitting down.

"We were beginning to think you got lost." Sirius said before biting into a liquorice wand.

"I-I accidently bumped into two other first years." She said.

"Maybe you need glasses." James suggested.

"Yeah, you could be blind as a bat." Sirius said before the two chuckled.

"Bats aren't really blind." Remus said with a frown.

"We're just teasing." James said with a smile. "We don't mean any harm." He added as he looked at Erin as she opened one of the wrappers of her lollipops.

"Are those blood-flavored?" Sirius asked. Erin's cheeks went pink.

"Must be." James said with a small chuckle. Erin slouched down a bit, as if trying to hide herself, and Sirius nudged her food.

"Just teasing." He reminded her with a slight smile. Erin slowly started to smile back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it's plot or characters. I own my plot, my characters and anything else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Updating/rewriting this (7-10-16) This chapter has been updated**

* * *

"Slytherin!"

That one word seemed to ring in Erin's ears. The Slytherin table cheered but Erin couldn't hear them; she couldn't hear anything. Time seemed to slow as she slid off the stool and locked eyes with Remus and the others. Remus looked sad while the others had a mix of shock and, what Erin could only describe as, disgust on their faces. Lily looked sorry for her as she sat between James and Sirius. As Erin approached the Slytherin table her palms began to sweat and her knees almost started to shake. Her eyes darted around the table for a place to sit as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted desperately to just run to Remus. The ends of the tables had been empty for the first years but she was one of the last few to be sorted.

"Hey!" Erin blinked as sound seemed to return to her ears. She looked to the source of the voice and saw Severus. He waved her over before looking back down at the table. Erin, grateful for the invite, rushed to sit beside him.

"Thank you." She squeaked as she stared down at the table. Severus looked at her and his face softened as he saw how scared she was.

"No problem." he said before giving her a small smile. Erin gave him a small smile back, making sure to keep her lips pressed tightly together. She turned her head and looked to see Remus looking over at her, worried. Sirius, who sat beside him, turned and saw her, then drew Remus' attention away. Erin swallowed and looked down as she wrapped her arms around herself. Severus nudged her with his elbow. "You'll be fine." he whispered. "It won't be that bad." Erin nodded but kept her gaze down.

* * *

Erin couldn't help but cling to the sleeve of Severus' robe as they walked with the rest of their house's first years down to the dungeons where their common room was. Severus looked at her and she met his gaze. She let go of his arm before mumbling an apology. The head boy, Lucius Malfoy, told the group the password then once everyone was inside he told them where the dorms were.

"Before you get to bed, Dumbledore has asked I inform you all about a little detail about one of our new arrivals... Erin Norton." He called. Erin jumped beside Severus and looked at Lucius with wide eyes. "Come forward." Severus put a hand on her back, which only made her jump again, and gave her a gentle push. Erin walked up to Lucius and stood beside him. "Erin here is a vampire." He said bluntly. "More specifically a dhampir." Erin's eyes widened. The group of first years began whispering amongst themselves. "She is of no danger to you or anyone else at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wished you all to know because you would find out eventually and your house is your family for the next seven years. He does ask however that you do not go about spreading this information among the other houses."

"I'm telling my father about this." A boy said. "Vampires can't be here."

"Dumbledore has already informed all of your parents before the school year began. If your parents didn't want you to attend Hogwarts with a vampire you wouldn't be standing here. There are no rules against vampires attending Hogwarts." Suddenly the group erupted in questions.

"Do you have fangs?"

"Or claws?"

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"Do you drink blood?"

"Do you sleep upside down?"

"Or in a coffin?"

"Enough!" Lucius snapped before he huffed out a sigh. "I know you all have questions but it is late. Now get to bed, your things are already in the dorms by your beds." And with that he turned, his robes swishing, and left to his own dorm. Everyone immediately turn to Erin once he was gone.

"Are you _really_ a vampire?" Cecilia, a girl with long blond hair, asked.

"Dhampir." Laura, another girl with long brown hair and light freckles across her nose, corrected.

"Same thing." Cecilia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually-" Laura started but Cecilia cut her off.

"Show us your fangs!" Cecilia said as she jumped up and down. Erin swallowed and took a step back.

"If you really _are_ a vampire." A boy, Grey Avery, said with a smirk. Erin swallowed once again before she slowly smiled to show her teeth.

"Those aren't fangs! You're not a vampire. Lair lair!" Cecilia sang. Erin glanced around before she opened her mouth slightly and let her fangs extend quickly. Two sharp teeth protruded from her gums above her canines. Her 'baby fangs' had fallen out the month before and her permanent fangs came in a week before; they weren't that long yet but when she became an adult they would grow longer to the point where they would almost touch her bottom lip when fully extended.

"You _are_ a vampire." Avery said with wide eyes.

"Dhampir." Laura corrected. "She's only half vampire."

"Awesome!" Cecilia said as she skipped over. She leaned towards Erin, who leaned back, before she poked one of the fangs. "Oh!" She said excitedly before pulling back her now bleeding finger. Erin closed her mouth and looked down at her feet. "Can you turn into a bat and fly?" Cecilia asked with wide eyes. Erin shook her head.

"Only adult vampires can." Laura told the blonde.

"Oh that's no fun." Cecilia started to pout.

"I thought vampires didn't age." A boy said as he crossed his arms.

"She won't, until she's an adult. They stop aging around 25 right before the brain stops developing and starts to decay." Laura said.

"Smarty pants." Cecilia muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Lucky." A girl said.

"Do you drink blood?" Avery asked. Erin shook her head. Avery turned his head to Laura who nodded.

"She's young enough she only has to drink once a day. I assume she'll have to go to the hospital wing every day for it." Laura said. Erin started to hug herself again. Severus walked up to her and stood in front of her to face the others.

"We're supposed to be getting to bed." He said before he held out his hand to her. She peeked up at him before she hesitantly took it and the two started walk towards the dorms.

"You're no fun, Severus." Cecilia whined. "I call the bed next to, Batty!"

"Don't call her that." Severus said.

"I-It's okay." Erin said as she glanced up at him.

"Come on!" Cecilia said as she hooked her arm with Erin's and pulled her away from Severus and towards the girl's dorms. Erin looked back at Severus with wide eyes but was soon pulled into the girl's dorms.

Erin sat beside Severus at breakfast the next morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, she was so nervous she was almost sick to her stomach and Cecilia bombarding her with questions didn't help either. She barely touched her food, opting to just stare at it as she pushed it around her plate. Severus glanced at her.

"You should eat." he said.

"Not hungry." she muttered.

"You're sure to have some classes with him." Severus said. Erin glanced at him. "Each class is at least two houses together. Then there are holidays."

"Erin." Erin looked up to see Remus standing there across from her. She immediately jumped out of her seat and ran around the table to him. He took her hand and pulled her from the room. Once they were out in the hallway he turned to her. "Are you okay?" Remus asked right before Erin hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her and stroked the back of her head.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." She cried into his robes. "I want to be with you."

"I know." Remus said. "I wish you were with me too."

"It's because I'm a stupid vampire!"

"Hey." Remus pulled back to look at her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "What did we say?" Erin frowned.

"Never be ashamed of what you are." She said.

"That's right." He said. "We're gunna be okay." Erin buried her face in his robes again.

"I want to go home." She cried.

"I know, Erie, I know."

"What's going to happen?" Erin asked as she looked up at him. Remus tilted his head in question. "Next week when…"

"Dumbledore has it figured out. He met with me and my parents before school started, I guess I forgot to mention it. I'll go to a shack on the grounds. No doubt you've heard about the whomping willow?" Erin nodded. "Dumbledore had it put there for me. There's a path to the shack from there. You have to promise _never_ to go near it." Erin nodded.

"Of course. But you'll just be in that shack? All by yourself?" Remus nodded. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Dumbledore ensured me that I wouldn't be able to get out. Everyone will be safe."

"What about you?" Erin asked. Remus hesitated.

"I'll be fine." Remus said with a smile when he saw Erin's frown. "Don't worry."

"But I can't help it." Erin said as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his robes.

"I know." Remus said softly.

After breakfast all the first years remained in the great hall while the other students left to go to their first classes. A timetable appeared in front of each student in place of their plates. Before Erin even had a chance to pick hers up it was snatched away by Cecilia who was already comparing hers to it.

"We have all the same classes!" Cecilia said. Erin gave her a small smile as Cecilia handed her the paper back. "I can't wait to learn more spells!" she said jumping up and down in her seat. "Defense Against the Dark arts sounds fun." She said with a grin.

"We have charms together." Laura said with a smile.

"Looks like _we_ have all the same classes." Avery said as he looked over Laura's timetable with a smirk.

"Severus?" Erin asked quietly. He looked at her before he handed his over to her. She took it and smiled.

"Looks like the three of us will be together the whole year!" Cecilia sang as she looked over Erin's shoulder. "What classes are you looking forward to, Batsy?"

"U-uh..."

"Stop calling her that." Severus said with a frown as he got up.

"She doesn't mind." Cecilia said before Severus walked over to where Lily sat to exchange timetables.

"Erin." Remus said as he tapped her on the shoulder. She handed him her timetable and he handed her his. "We only have two classes together." He said sadly. "It's okay though; we'll still see each other." He assured her. Remus finally noticed the group of Slytherin were glaring at him so he gave Erin her timetable back as she gave him his back. "I'll see you later." He told her with a smile. Erin nodded sadly as he walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Why are you friends with that Gryffindor? You're a Slytherin now." Avery said as Erin sat back down.

"He's my best friend." she said.

"Looks like he has new best friends to me." Cecilia said in singsong. Erin looked over to see the four boys talking with smiles and occasionally laughing. Erin looked down at the table. Cecilia put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Batty, we're your friends now. I'll even be your best friend. Cece and Batty!" She said before she laughed loudly.

* * *

 **I know Lucius Malfoy was a prefect but in this he's head boy.**

 **So Cecilia is portrayed by** **Jennette McCurdy, Laura is portrayed by Christina Robinson (Think of Astor from Dexter when she was younger), Grey Avery(First name not canon) is portrayed by Nicholas Hoult. And Erin is portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg (think of her from Harriet the Spy with black hair and green eyes obviously.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it's plot or characters. I own my plot, my characters and anything else you don't recognize unless otherwise stated.**

 **Asteroth1: Oh thank you, I meant dhampir (I just didn't know how to spell it)**

 **So last time I only had 1 chapter with the first year but I decided to write more for the first year. Hope you enjoy. If you don't already know I went back and changed the first chapters and added things. I'd go back and read them.**

* * *

Not even a week after their first day Erin snuck out of the Slytherin dormitories and up to Gryffindor tower. She stood in front The Fat Lady biting her bottom lip.

"I cannot let you in if you don't know the password." The Fat Lady said.

"C-could you… is there a way for you to ask Remus if he could come out here?" Erin asked as she wrung her wrists.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The painting said.

"Well… c-could you tell him I want to talk to him when you see him?"

"I can do that, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am." Erin said before turning to walk away. Her eyes started to water and she wrapped her arms around herself. She heard something behind her and saw the portrait open but not the person she wanted to see come out.

"What are you doing here, Vampy?" James asked as he and Sirius came out.

"I-I wanted to talk to Remus but I can't get in."

"Of course not. No Snakes allowed, or bats." Sirius spat. Erin bit her lip.

"Remus went to bed already." James said.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Sirius asked as he crossed his arms.

"I-I could ask you the same thing." She said.

"Are you crying?" James asked as he leaned forward, finally noticing the tears in her eyes.

"No!" she whirled around to put her back to them.

"Awe poor Erie." Sirius cooed mockingly.

"We'll let him know you wanted to talk." James said. Sirius frowned.

"Okay… thank you." She said before she quickly headed down the stairs. James nudged Sirius with his elbow hard.

Erin returned to the Slytherin common room and found Severus sitting on the couch reading a book. He hadn't been there when she'd left but she hadn't come straight back to the common room, opting to cry in the girl's bathroom for an hour or two.

"You're up late." She said.

"So are you… but… I guess you don't need as much sleep?" he asked.

"Well… no." she said as he walked over.

"Have you been crying?" he asked quietly, seeing her eyes were red and puffy. He closed his book and motioned for her to sit next to him. She hesitated but then sat next to him. "I know you miss him." She glanced at him. "I miss Lily too. At least Slytherin and Gryffindor have classes together."

"But you have more classes with her; you have Flying and Astronomy with her. I'm stuck with Sirius and James for those classes."

"It could be worse. You could have no classes with Lupin at all."

"Yeah… I guess." She said even though technically there were no single house classes.

"Look…" He took a breath. "I'm sure to you I don't compare to Lupin since he's your best friend but… I mean you don't compare to Lily either…so… what I'm trying to say is… if you need someone to talk to or… a partner in classes we don't have with Gryffindor … more specifically them… and you're not partnered with Laura… then I'll be your partner."

"Thank you, Severus." She said before boldly hugging him. He was shocked and tense but then put an arm around her and rubbed her back slightly.

"Did you finish the potions homework?" he asked feeling awkward and like he needed to make conversation. Erin shook her head. "Would… you like me to help you at breakfast?" Erin lifted her head.

"Okay." She said with a smile. "You already seem to be good at it." He smiled slightly and shrugged a shoulder.

"Lily could help you with Charms too if you ever need help. She's a natural." He said with a proud smile.

"She couldn't mind?" Erin asked as she blinked.

"Of course not. She doesn't care that _I'm_ Slytherin, she won't care that you are."

"Or… that I'm a…"

"She already told you how she feels about that." He said.

"She didn't really…" Erin said. "She just said she didn't mean to upset me with her reaction."

"Well, I know she doesn't hate you and she's not afraid of you." He said. "You seem pretty harmless to be honest." He added with a smile. Erin tried to hide her smile.

"I'm not supposed to be harmless."

"You couldn't hurt a Pixie." He said with a playful smirk.

"Could too!" Erin said with a pout.

"Shh!" he put a finger to his lips and Erin giggled as she put a hand over her mouth. Severus shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry." She whispered as she took her hand away from her mouth and tried to hide her smile.

"See? You're too nice." He said. "I don't know why you're in Slytherin…" he mused. Erin's smile faded and she looked down.

"It's obvious… It's because I'm part vampire."

"That doesn't make sense." He said shaking his head. "Slytherin is always pure-bloods…"

"Then… what about you?" she asked. Severus frowned. "Cecelia told me you were a half-blood." She added quickly as she looked down.

"I don't know…" he said quietly. "My mother was Slytherin… that's probably why." He added. "What was your…"

"Mother." Erin said with a nod. "She… went to Drumstrang."

"Oh… that could be why… I hear they teach a lot of the dark arts." He said. Erin nodded.

"I don't wanna be bad…" she said in a small voice.

"You don't have to be." He said. He looked up at the clock above the fireplace. "We should get some sleep." Erin nodded and the two stood.

"Goodnight…" she said.

"Hey." Erin turned back to him. "Don't forget your potions book." Erin started to smile and nodded.

A few days later, during afternoon break before dinner, Lily and Erin sat at the Gryffindor table going over the spells they'd learned in Charms so far.

"A little more of a flick." Lily said. Erin nodded and attempted the spell again. The paper in front of her lifted off the table and Erin grinned. "Good job." Lily praised. Suddenly someone started clapping behind them and the two girls looked up to see James, Sirius and Peter approaching.

"Good job, Vampy." James said as he slapped her on the back making her jump. Erin frowned and Lily looked annoyed.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked.

"In the hospital wing." Peter said. Lily's eyes widened.

"He's just feeling a little under the weather." Sirius said with a shrug. "Madam Pomfrey said she wanted to keep an eye on him though since he apparently gets sick at lot." He looked to Erin who nodded.

"W-Weak immune system… his mother has it too." She said.

"Well anyways, we thought we'd ought to let little Vampy here know so she could go visit him." James said. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey will let her in." he added in a mutter.

"Don't call her that." Lily said with a frown.

"It-it's okay… Cecelia calls me Batty so… it's basically the same thing." Erin said with a small shrug.

"It's not nice though." Lily said.

"She said she's fine with it Evans." Sirius said.

"Can you turn into a bat?" James asked as he sat down beside Lily who shifted closer to Erin.

"She won't be able to until she's older." Peter said. The two boys looked at him. "I've been reading about Vampires." He said quietly with a small shrug.

"You'll have to let me see that book." James said. "I think it's very interesting." He said giving Erin a smile.

"You could just ask her yourself you know." Lily said. She thought it was very rude to read about what someone was instead of just asking the person themselves.

"It's okay, Lily." Erin said quietly. Lily looked at her before nodding. "I-I think I'm going to go visit Remus now."

"Tell him we hope he feels better soon." James said. "Like I said Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in." he said as she stood. She nodded.

"What makes you think she'll let _her_ in?" Sirius asked with a frown. "She hates when people have visitors, I don't think she'd make an exception."

"Well, she has her daily _fruit juice_ before dinner anyways, don't you, Vampy?" James asked. Erin nodded, her cheeks going pink. "There you go." James said turning to Sirius.

"T-Thank you for helping me, Lily." Erin said as she picked up her Charms book.

"Of course. If you ever need help just ask." Lily said giving the girl a big smile. Erin returned the smile before she turned to leave the room.

"What? No goodbye? Vampy, I'm hurt." James said putting a hand over his chest. Erin stopped and turned to the three.

"Goodbye, Potter, Black, Peter." She said quickly before she started to leave, but of course she could still hear the group.

"Oh she likes Peter more than us." Sirius said in a mockingly sad tone.

"Peter doesn't call her… _Vampy_." Lily hissed as she gathered her things.

"Hey! I don't either!" Sirius said with a frown.

"Lily, I don't mean anything by it." James said. "Honest; it's a… a playful nickname."

" _Mean_ is what it is." Lily said as she got up.

"Lily, wait!" James called but didn't follow her as she jogged to catch up with Erin who heard Sirius snickering at James.

"I'll walk with you." Lily said to her with a smile.

"O-Okay." Erin said.

Erin entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey motioned her to one of the beds to wait while she got her daily drink. She sat down beside the only bed with its curtains drawn.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

"Erie?" Remus asked. She saw him sit up before the curtains were pulled back. He smiled at her and she moved to sit beside him on the bed. "How has your day been?" he asked.

"Okay. Lily helped me with Charms."

"That's great." Remus said. Madam Pomfrey came over with a frown.

"Here you are." She said as she handed Erin her drink in an opaque glass with an opaque straw in it.

"Thank you." Erin said.

"I know you are aware of Mr. Lupin's reason for being here today but he'll need his rest tomorrow. Keep those three boys away from here if you can." She said wagging her finger, the frown still on her face but not directed at Erin.

"It's natural for them to be concerned." Remus said. "Next month I'll say I'm visiting my mother." He said.

"They asked me if you got sick often and I said you did because you and your mother have a weak immune systems."

"Brilliant, Erie." Remus said with a grin making her smile back.

"Maybe the month after that you can get food poisoning." She suggested. Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly.

"When you finish your drink and your nap head off to dinner, dear. Mr. Lupin needs to rest up." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." Erin said with a nod before taking another sip of her drink. Madam Pomfrey walked away to her office leaving the two alone.

"Nap?" Remus asked. Erin nodded.

"I always sleep for a few minutes after… a drink." She said.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"My dad said it's just something that happens. It's like when humans get sleepy after eating turkey on an empty stomach." She explained. "For some reason the same thing happens with blood for us even though it doesn't have the same stuff as turkey in it." She said with a small giggle and a shrug.

"That's interesting." Remus said with a chuckle. "Have James and Sirius been bothering you at all?"

"No more than usual." Erin said with a slight shrug.

"I'm sorry about them." Remus said with a frown.

"I don't think James really… means to be mean… Sirius does." She said looking down.

"He just… he doesn't like the Slytherin house." Remus said. "I'm sure after a while he'll see how sweet you are." Erin's cheeks went pink as she smiled around the straw. She finished the drink before letting out a yawn. Remus moved over and patted the spot beside him. Erin put the glass on the bedside table before lying next to him. "I'll wake you in a few minutes." He said before pulling the covers over her and patting her on the back with a smile.


End file.
